


This is Us(Well it was)

by Hershey_Rogers



Series: How can We fix US [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-01
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-14 05:38:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1254922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hershey_Rogers/pseuds/Hershey_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just and explanation of Derek and Stiles relationship from Derek point of view before he left with Laura</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This is Us

This is Us

 

I mean it was anyways

We were once close

I mean we had jokes

But sometimes you went to far 

I mean we always came back together

You and me friends

And it was good 

I mean it was great

But thing was 

You were nowhere I was

You were a freshman 

I was a junior

I had to think about college

You had to think about classes to take sophomore year

I had no idea what I was feeling

You expected so much more

But I know some day you were there happy

And that kept me happy

Until I realized that it was without me

And I was happy for you

This was broken and you got the good end 

So I wish you the best and all my happiness.


	2. The way You love Me

The way You love Me

You say its with your whole heat

That its forever 

That you know me inside and out

That I'm the only island in your sea of love

That i'm your first love

That you know every feature about me

That I'm irreplaceable 

That I'm original

That I'm like no other

That you could never find another

Try to Find another

Because I'm perfect

That in a crowd of people, you can find by my voice

 That you will nerve give up on me

But the moment I think for myself 

Or not agree 

No matter if its the truth about yourself or not

You say that you love 

But in that moment, you hate me 

That is the way you love me 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot this before but the chapters in the tic them selves are in response to each other, nut they are like letter that Stiles and Derek never sent to each other.  
> So you will see me go back and forth between the fics because they are supposed to lock together like a zipper.


	3. I love your voice

In the middle of the night

Before I begin my day 

I hear your voice 

I feel the vibrations in my bones

You make me look crazy

 The voice I hear 

Loud, madding, and loving 

Your voice

It gives me energy

To try to fix us

because in the end

I love you

I love everything about you

I love your voice  


End file.
